not taking the bus
by Katherineccf
Summary: zoe needs a ride to the airport but what happenes when her driver want's it come     just and idea that i came up with if people like i will contunie please r&r I do not own hart of dixie
1. i'll take you

**so i just sort of thought it might be fun to ge the two out of new york **

**if you like it please review if lots of people like it i will continue**

**i do not own hart of dixie**

* * *

><p>"lavon I need you to give me a ride," Zoe pleaded "please" she added putting on a puppy dog face.<p>

"Where do you need to go," lavon asked knowing he would regret it As he grabbed his keys off  
>the counter.<br>"Oh not today Saturday" she informed him with a smile still hoping he would say yes.

"Zoe that's 6 days away," lavon said confused " where do you need to go anyway?"

"the airport, look I know it's two hours away but I can't take the bus not again please it's my cousins wedding I can't miss it" Zoe new she would never hear the end of it from her mother if she didn't go but she also knew there was no way she would sit on the bus for two hours she had already done it once and she swore she would never do it again." and on top of that I already have to go alone cause you know I don't have anyone to bring as my date so the least you can do is give me a ride"

"I'll take ya" another voice entered the room and Zoe turned to see wade standing there she gave him a quizzical look Before she could say anything lavon had agreed that wade could drive her and left the room.

"Wade you don't have to I will be just fine, I can take the bus don't worry" Zoe said cause she couldn't stand the thought of being alone in a car with him for 2 hours.

" I wasn't just takin about drivin ya," wad informed her giving her one of his famous have smiles.

" well then what were u taking about" she stops and then realized he wanted to go with her " no , no wade you can't come with me"

" why not you said you would be all alone thought you might like some company is all" wade sounded kind of hurt he only wanted to be of help to her.

"Because it would be weird is why," is the thought of riding in a car with him was already scaring her this was terrifying and there was no way she would let it happen.

"why you said we were friends, friends go on trips together right" Zoë nodded excepting he was right about that. "Besides you could show me why you love new York so much" he was now starting to get pissed, he just wanted to be nice why couldn't she see that.

" but it's a week lone there is no way you could the time off in such short notice, plus you would never be able to survive a minute in new York" Zoe smirked at him no way he still wants to go now he would never go for a hole week.

"Did you just agree to let me go, if I got the time off" wade couldn't help but laugh he was serenely going now, Zoë just looked at him realizing what she said

"Crap" she mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry about the time off, I can manage" wade told her.

"fine , come but you are paying for everything" she sighed great a hole week with him how the hell am I going to get through that she thought as she watched wades grin grow into a full on smile.

"really, your goin let me go" when Zoe just nodded in responses he couldn't help but laugh "cool, and don't worry a southern gentlemen always pas for his date" he couldn't help but notice how red she got when he mentioned him being her date. This was goin to be fun. He thought as he grabbed a apple and sat down. "I can't wait doc" he told her as she just smiled and walked out.


	2. what did i just do

**ok so this chapter is just about what the two of them think about this trip **

**hope you like it i know its the best chaper but i thought it might need to be in here to get their thoughts threw but the next one will have more zoe and wade i promise **

* * *

><p>"Oh crap what did I agreed to," Zoe asked Shelly her only real girl friend in town she could talk to about this.<p>

"Calm down girl, this is a good thing," Shelly reassured her with a wide smile on her face.

"I don't know Shelly what if something happens," Zoe started sounding nervous Shelly just gave a look As to say _duh _" well it's not that I don't want something to happen per-say, but he's just he's just so wade,"

"Come on Zoe how long are you two going to dance around your feelings?" Shelly questioned, Zoe just shrugged and took another sip of her wine.

"Maybe your right, but I'm still freaked out," she paused and looked around even though she was in her house and was sure no one was watching or going to walk in "it's been a while,". She said with a pointed look.

"Oh, we'll I'm sure wade won't mind the way he looks at you I am sure he will be happy," Shelly said laughing and wiggling her eyebrows at Zoe.

"Shelly that's not what I meant; it's been a while since I have been on a date," Zoë was a little annoyed at Shelly's accusations.

"Ok whatever you say, all I can tell you is he won't care I promise," she reassured her giving her a pat on the knee before getting up to pore another glass of wine.

Zoe just nodded maybe she's right she told herself he was the one who wanted to go so why would he care.

* * *

><p>"Lavon I've got a problem," wade said as he opened another beer and collapsed on the couch.<p>

"Ya and what might that be," lavon asked. Then wade cleared his throat and told the entire story of how he is going away for a week with Zoe. "Way to go man took you long enough to ask this girl out, but a weeklong vacation seems a little bit too much for a first date," lavon couldn't help but tease Wade just a little.

" ha-ha not funny, at first I was just kidding but then when she started to agree and I found myself actually wanting to go with her," wade explained to lavon who was still laughing at him.

"What are you so scared about," wade just looked at him so he continued "you were going to act on your feeling sooner or ladder right?" lavon questioned.

"Ya I guess so," wade answered only to reassure himself because he knew lavon already the answer. "Ok enough of this let me kick your ass in this game," he said holding up one of the x-box controllers.

"ok but you better make you move," lavon told him picking up his contoller.

"you know i will lavon you know i will," wade told him.

* * *

><p>"Hey um doc I was just wondering what time you need to be in New York so I can get tickets on the right flight," wade asked walking into Zoe's house.<p>

"what," Zoe asked then realizing he actually thought she was serious about him paying she laughed " wait I was joking you don't have to pay" Zoe managed to get out between laughing fits.

"but I told you a southern gentleman always pays for his date," wade reminded her as he walked to the couch where Zoe was seated on and sat down next her.

"well you can pay all you want but my did offer mother to pay" Zoe smiled at him before continuing "something about I won't go unless she pays not I ever actually said that, any way do you still want to pay?" Zoe questioned before taking another sip of her wine.

"we'll in that case I guess not, but I will paying for everything while we're there I promise" wade told her and looked into her eyes and held her gaze.

"Umm ya ok "Zoë said nervously breaking eye contact and taking a big gulp of her wine

" ok well I should go but maybe tomorrow you could tell me about your cousin who's getting married?" he asked as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

"Ok ya umm sure see tomorrow wade, and thank you," she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek he smiled at her witch resulted in Zoe starting blush at what she just did.

"no thank you doc" wade told her as he walked off with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so i'm not the happiest with the chapter but i guess mayby it needs to be inhear but i promise the next one will be so much better anyway if you have any suggestiond just comment and i will take them into consideration. :) thanks for reading. <strong>


	3. dont do that

**so here it is the third chapter **

**i'm not sure if its my favorite but thats ok i guess i promise in the next chapter they will acually be in newyork by the end i promise sorry that this isnt perfect but i wanted just a little more intro anyway tell me what you think, if you have any ideas of places zoe can take wade for the next chapter that would be great. **

* * *

><p>Wade walked into the kitchen at lavons house and smiled when he seen a certain doctor sitting at the counter " hey doc just the girl I was looking for" he joked before he got himself an Apple and took a bite " lavon here"<p>

Zoe winced at his action "ewe wade mouth closed," she had a discussed look on her face " you better not do that in front of well in front of anyone it's disgusting"

"Why are you ashamed of me" he asked while still eating his apple.

"well I am certainly not proud of you, at least not when your being so..." she stopped what the right word she thought to herself.

"Wade-ish?" wade asked completing her sentences Zoe just nodded and gave a sorry type smile. "Well I will try not to embarrass you in front of your cousin, speaking of whom you haven't told me bout" he reminded her by now he was done his apple and throw it away to give her his full attention.

"right well were to begin, um my cousin who is getting married her name is Jamie, her husband to be is Christopher," Zoe paused thinking about what say next " what would you like to know about her?" she decided asking wade would make it easier, she had a lot of bad things to say about Jamie.

" I don't know, what is she like is she mean, nice, snobby or new Yorkie like you" wade couldn't help but tease her about new York even though he thought that was the best part about her but he was sure he wouldn't ever tell her that.

"Did you just say new Yorkie?" wade just shrugged and the motioned for her to continue "fine, mean yes, nice definitely not, snobby you don't even know" she wanted to go on about how she always had the best and got the guy or whatever they fought over.

"Ok, so I ain't goin like her?"

"Properly not" Zoë knew he would hate her, " she likes to be competitive with everything I do, don't be shocked if she decides to move to bluebell," wade just looked at her "kidding," she lied she really could see Jamie doing that.

" oh, we'll you know if she ever stresses you out to Much I know how you can let of some steam" wade was grinning wildly at her, which resulted in a blow to the back of the head from Zoe "owe doc that hurt" wade complained playing up his injury.

"shut up wade, I don't want to hear any of that while we're their not in front of Jamie or anyone got it" Zoe just glared until he nodded "thanks for the offer though wade, it want that bad" she actually sounded un-sarcastic if wade had ever heard her be un-sarcastic he would have cot on with Out Zoë needing to wink before she got up and started to leave "got to go see Ya latter wade," she called over her shoulder.

"Wait what just happened," wade was talking to himself as he sat down on the couch. "Did she just, wow"

* * *

><p><strong>Friday (before they leave)<strong>

"wade," Zoe called as she walked into wades house. We're she found him on the couch with no shirt on of course she thought he might die if he has a shirt on for two long." please tell me you packet at least one shirt?" she questioned.

"I don't know haven't packet yet" wade told her taking a gulp of his beer "want one" he gestured toward the 6 pack on the coffee table.

"No, no I don't want a beer, wade we leave tomorrow go pack now" she pointed in no general direction.

"I'm busy I'll do it latter" he said sounding very unconvincing. " promise "

" not good enough wade, come on we leave at 8:30 sharp so I suggest you do it now and get some sleep" when he didn't move and just looked at her she took matters into her own hands "fine , where's your suitcase?" she asked walking into his bedroom.

"Doc if you want to get me into bed you could come up with something More creative then where's your suitcase"

"shut up and pack" Zoe had found a suitcase and laid it down on the bed "please" she gave a small smile.

Wade reluctantly got up and stood beside her "you goin help or just stand there lookin pretty" Zoe turned a bright red his comment. He added "well what is"

" nothing, ah ya sure where's you suit?" she tried to change the subject. when wade just looked at her she added " you do have a suit right?"

"yes" he told her as he pointed at a black suit witched look old and dirty but Zoë decided not to comment,

45 minutes latter Zoe had managed to pack his suitcase. And set it by the door so it would be ready for tomorrow "So tomorrow we can leave at 8:20 if you want to grab a coffee first?" Zoe informed him.

"Ya sure sounds good, umm Zoe" when she turned and looked at him he continued "thanks for letting me come" Zoe walked over to him and gave him a hug fallowed. By a mumbled no thank you Wade.

"Let's get this strait, I'm not doing it just for you" he told her as she stepped out of his embrace. Zoe just smiled and said she knew and told him she wasn't letting him go just for himself either.

* * *

><p><strong>like i said at the start i dont love this chapter but i guess its still kind of good <strong>

**i need ideas for places that zoe can go with wade, and if anyone knows a fancy hotel they can have he wedding at, anyway i'm not very fimilare with new york so i will do my best but any sugestiond would be super helpfull :) thanks for reading and review to tell me what you think or message me with ideas thanks a ton :) 3 **


	4. getting their

**so here it is the 4th chaper hope you like it.**

**so ya this capter had a little bit of a wierd ending but i thought mayby it would be nice is wade opend up a little bit, i dont but anyway her it is i added a lot of wades comments and i hope that i really captured his personality i dont really know but either way i guess i tryed so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Zoe got in wades car and waited for him to finish paying for the gas. They had around half an hour left to drive before they got to the airport.<p>

"Ok all set lets go" wade said as he gave Zoe the chips she asked for. "You know eating three bags of chips in 1 and a half hours isn't exactly healthy "wade laughed as she shoved a handful of chips in her mouth.

" Ya well I'm on vacation so shut up" she motioned for him to have some, when he just nodded no she licked her fingers clean." your loss"

" ok now that's just not right you are the only girl who would do that" wade comment as she continued to eat her chips in the style of a truck driver.

"I'm not like other girls I could care less about how I eat or who sees" wade just nodded n agreement.

"you have no idea" he told her "you have no idea"

* * *

><p>Wade sighed heavily as he herd Zoe yelling at the security guard claiming she wasn't wearing any metal "Zoe your ankle bracelet" he said pointing at her ankle.<p>

"Whoops" Zoe slipped of the bracelet. She finally made it  
>threw security and over to wear wade was standing "thanks wade".<p>

"we good to go then, there boarding soon" Zoe nodded and they made their way to the gate. Once on the plane they took their seats, Zoë was on the inside next to the window and wade sat next to her. Soon enough they had taken off. "Zoe are we meeting up with you cousin today?" wade asked just trying anything to strike up a conversation.

" no, Jamie said she was going to for her final dress fitting, so not until tomorrow will you have to endure the company the royal princes" Zoe informed him annoyed with the thought of wade meeting Jamie. She knew she would never hear the end of it. Jamie would judge him and wade would do something wade-ish as he put it and bla bla bla.

"In that case what are we doing tonight?" wade asked hoping she would say they were spending it alone together.

"oh Ya did I forget to mention we are going out to dinner with my mom tonight" Zoe smiled and tried to act nonchalant about it. And boom just like that wades hopes were crushed.

" what Zoe you could have told me"

" what I didn't think you cared, it's just dinner so we can check into the hotel get ready and go when we get there it will be fine wade," Wade just shrugged and let it go.

Within a few minutes Zoe had been overcome by sleep and her breathing evened out. When wade noticed he took her head and laid it on his lap Zoe shifted in her sleep so she was laying on her seat and wades lap. She stayed that way for most the flight she only woke up when wade shook her shoulder and told her there were almost there.

"Wade why would you let me sleep that long my sleep is going to be messed up" Zoe complained as she fully woke up.

" sorry doc I didn't want to wake the beast before it was absolutely necessary, besides I know plenty of things we can do to get you tired, " wade explained wiliest wiggling his eye brows suggestively, which resulted in Zoe slapping him hard on the chest.

* * *

><p>Hours later they had landed in New York and arrived at the hotel Zoe's mom had picked. It wasn't wades taste at all, it was fancy and he felt out of place. As Zoe went up to check in wade took the chance to look around they were flowers everywhere and the staff was catering to everyone's needs as if they were slaves. "hey 1 little bitty problem" Zoe interrupted his thoughts when her small figure appeared in front of him.<p>

"and what might that be doc?" wade was now staring at the bell boy who had loaded here bags onto a log-edge cart behind Zoe.

"We'll thanks to you my mom only got one room," Zoë informed him he just looked at her.

"how the hell is it my fault YOUR mother only got one room"

" we'll when she was visiting last someone mentioned we were in a relationship, when I told her you were coming I guess she just assumed that we still were," wade just laughed remembering his little prank he pulled.

"why ya never correct her hoping you wouldn't have to and it would soon be true?" wade wondered.

"I did remember I said gross go fix the fuse box, apparently she didn't get the message" Zoe just glared at him when he burst out into laughter.

"sorry to brake it to you doc but that is definitely not saying, we aren't together he's just my friend" wade was standing right over Zoe. He leans in close enough for Zoe to feel his breath. "So what is it doc" Zoe was about to respond to wade but was interrupted buy the bell boy.

"excuses me I can show you two toward your room now" the boy was small and skinny and reminded wade of a chicken.

"ok well let's get goin" wade told the kid and he quickly just turned quickly and started toward the elevator with the log-edge cart in tow.

Once in their room Zoe tipped the boy even though wade thought that was dumb wasn't like he anything special he told Zoë.

"So what do I wear to dinner tonight?" wade asked hoping she wouldn't bring up what almost happened down stairs.

"Well it's nothing to fancy just this Italian place downtown," Zoë told him as she pulled out an outfit for herself – a white tight dress and a gray belt-. "But you have to wear more then what your wearing now, as nice as an old dirty shirt and ripped jeans is," Zoë laughed.

"Hey these are one my best pair of jeans," he said as he looked down at them,

"well I packed a pair of dress pants I found in your closet so wear those," Zoë said as she pulled them out of his bag wade just stopped and looked at them.

"Zoë ware did ya find those"

"In a box in the back closet but don't worry their not that bad"

"No its just the last time I wore them was my mamas funeral"

"Oh my god wade I had no idea, I'm sorry"

"It's ok" he told her as he sat down on the bed "it was a long time ago,"

Zoe walked over and set next to him giving him a sort of half hug from the side. "Do you wanna talk about it" wade just shrugged.

"Not too much to talk about, she was hit by a truck a few summers ago and died, not to much more to it"

"Ok well you know if you want to talk I'm here"

"thanks doc," he stopped and looked at her "she would have liked you,"

"I'm sure I would have liked her two" she smiled before adding "if she was anything like you Thiers no way I couldn't have"

"ya I have the effect on people, now come on girl wer goanna be late" he rushed her into the bathroom to get smiled as she went toward the bethroon pleased that she got im to open up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>authers note <strong>

**so there it is please review and tell me what you think **

**next chapter will be the dinner with mrs. hart (whos name i am going to make up in the next chapter) reception witch will introduce jamie, and zoe will show wade her favorite place to be when she lived their. i bet you can guess were that is . **

**hope you enjoyed this chapter i know it ended on a sad note but i thought it added a soft side to wade thought that would be nice to see **

**tell me what you think if you have any sugestions please tell me i love to hear your thougts and even you critisum whould be good so i can make the next chapter even better. :) :)**


	5. i'm with him

**ok os super sorry it took me so long but nayway i no i had promised a lot for the chapter but ididnt have time and decided that somthing is better then nothing, so i know its nt everything you properly was hoping for but i thought ishould put out somthing even if i want to add more you can deal with this much:) **

* * *

><p>"Zoe there you are your late" Zoe's mother screamed at her, not even noticing wades existences.<p>

"you remember wade, wade my mother" Zoë just tried to ignore her mother's comment. The Two shook hands and said their hellos to each other before taking their seats at the table.

"So wade what do you do?" Mrs. Hart Question trying to sound optimistic that he did something with actual potential.

"Oh ah I work at the rammer jammer back home it's the local bar. Mrs. Hart" wade informed her, Zoe looked the menu trying to Ovoid the look her mother was giving her.

"oh how different and call me Caroline" she smiled before turning to Zoe " You know Christopher I's a lawyer promised there would be plenty of young single men at their wedding "

"mom seriously, I'm here with wade get over it" Zoe grabbed wades arm and raped it around her, wade just smiled and gave her a kiss on the head may as well have my fun wade thought to himself as he squeezed Zoe's side were his arm was placed.

The nigh continued in uncomfortable conversation. Caroline would saying something to Zoe about coming back to New York or a guy Zoe could go out with. Every time Zoe would grad wades arm or rest her head on her shoulder and tell her mother she was perfectly happy in bluebell with wade.

After the night was over Zoe and wade hailed a cap back to the hotel. "so does that mean were together or are we just friends with a weird relationship?" wade questioned as they pulled up to the hotel.

"in front of my mother and family yes we are a couple, at least for now" she informed him as he paid the cab driver wade smiled wildly as he thought that by the end of the week it wouldn't be an act anymore.

"Well then in that case if we're going to act like a couple we might want to do something to make it more believable." wade said while giving her a suggestive look.

"but I'm so tiered sorry buddy" Zoe informed him as she opened the door to their room. Wade just looked her he was going to ask if she was feeling alright but Zoe intruded him" I'm going have a shower first if that ok with you?"

"Go for it doc" wade waved his hand toward the bathroom door. Were Zoe entered and within a few seconds wade Herd the sound of the shower start. Wades mind started to fill with thought of Zoe in the shower with the water falling on her naked form. Cold shower wade told him definitely taking a cold shower.

His thought got worse when Zoe emerged from the bathroom wearing only a small white towel. "Hey sorry I forgot my bag out here, but you go right ahead I will just change in here" Zoë offered.

"Are you sure doc you don't need any help" wade laughed as he walked toward the bathroom.

When wade returned from his (cold) shower he found Zoe curled up on the Right side of the queen sized mattress " hey, is it all right that I took the right side?" she asked as she turned around and seen a half naked wade standing in front of her in only his boxers.

"Ya sure don't matter to me" he said as he walked over to the TV to turn it off. He smiled when he seen Zoe looking at him "see something ya like doc" he smirked at her.

"we'll I'm secretly hating this view," she told him sarcastically. Wade laughed as he walked back over to his side on the bed and laid down next to her. "Good night wade"

"

night doc" and soon sleep had claimed both of them for the night.

* * *

><p>What the hell this is the hardest pillow Zoe thought but it didn't take her long to noti<p>

ce she was laying on wades arm

and

he had one arm draped around her stomach. As Zoe tried to move out of his grasp she let out an exasperated sigh.

"We'll good morning to you to doc" wade laughed releasing her from his grip. Zoe got out of bed and looked him.

"Something you want to tell me wade?"Wade just laughed and sat up and shook his head no as he looked at her. "Pervert" she said as she noticed her shirt was pulled down showing ways too much.

"What I was just giving you my full attention." wade informed her.

" shut up and get ready wade we have until 4:30 before we have to be back here to get ready, and I'm going to show you new York."

" sounds good doc," wade gave her his cocky lob sided smile.

This was going to be a long day and Zoe couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>so ya not much and not all i promised the next one will be longer and have a lot more sorry if it takes a while :) :)<p> 


End file.
